Conventionally, vehicle sunroofs with sunshades have been mounted in the roof of a vehicle such that the sliding roof member made of glass, synthetic resin or the like could be moved forwardly and rearwardly to open and close the sunroof system.
The slidable member moves in a frame that is installed into a cut out section of the roof of the vehicle. The frame is usually made of a metal material or plastic material and defines the boundaries of the opening and of the sunshade. The sunshade laterally moves within the confines of the frame. In previous embodiments, various components were attached to the lateral edges of the sunshade to facilitate the sliding motion and to prevent rattles from occurring. The sunroofs are held within the side rails by separate springs or slide shoe structures attached to the retractable sunroof assembly. One such structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,183 to Sigmund. In this disclosure, the structure is arranged to have at least one separate prestressed spring attached thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,672 discloses a sunshade that has sliders extending along the lateral ends of the sunshade for slidably engaging into a guide groove of the sunshade frame. Stay members are mounted at each side of the front of the sliding roof sunshade.